Reunion
by Zaneytwilightgirl
Summary: What happens when Bella runs into some characters from her not too distant past Warning: Graphic content in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so tell me if I should continue this or not, it could get a little graphic, not sure. Write in and tell me.

I was shopping in Port Angeles today; I had the whole day planned out. I was going to shop some in the regular bookstore, then I was going to go to the mall and go clothes shopping for me.

I went to the outdated bookstore and bought a couple things. As I stowed them in the Volvo (Edward's condition for going without him, he still wasn't happy about that.) I thought about how hard it was to convince my secondary vampire family that I could go shopping by myself without anything happening. Honestly, they just didn't have enough faith in me.

I went to the mall after that. Not surprisingly, I couldn't find anything that I really wanted. As I walked out the door, I ran into the worst possible face I could ever imagine running into.

"Sorry," I muttered and then I saw him. He was the guy from the side street, two years ago. The one that Edward had saved me from.

His face broke into a malicious grin as he recognized me too.

He elbowed the guy standing next to him as I stood there frozen.

"Hey there sugar."

I tried to back away and quickly, they grasped each arm. I opened my mouth to scream when he reached in his pocket and flipped out a sharp knife and pressed it against my arm. "I wouldn't do anything foolish if I were you honey." The guy grinned and then proceeded to pull me across the parking lot to his van. He opened up the back and shoved me in. The lackey jumped in after me. Holding me tightly, so I couldn't get away, he shut the door; the leader locked it from the outside.

I broke away from him and sat down in the furthest corner of the back of the van, petrified. How did these things happen to me?

The driver's door opened, and the dark haired man started the van and we pulled out. How could I have been so stupid? I couldn't believe this. Why didn't I let Edward or Alice or someone come with me?

The guy in the back leered at me as he crawled over next to me. I tried to crawl away, but he pulled me onto his lap and I couldn't get him to release his grasp. Panic was starting to set in.

"What's wrong darlin'" the man said softly to me, "don't you remember us?"


	2. Chapter 2

I clamped my mouth shut, and trying to pretend I was somewhere else. This wasn't happening.

He ran one hand over my face and down my neck, finally letting his palm encircle my breast. Gasping, I jerked and fought his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He only chuckled.

"I guess you're pretty new at this huh?"

He tightened his grip on me and I whimpered in pain.

He caught my nipple and pinched it hard.

I winced and he caught my expression. "Oh darlin', you haven't seen anything yet," he promised.

I felt the horror seeping into my body.

"Lenny," the driver said, "you'd better not be damaging the goods yet. You know I get the first turn at 'er." I fought to breathe calmly.

"No Stan, I'm just playing with her," Lenny assured him.

Stan must have been satisfied with that because he didn't say anything else.

Lenny put down his head and sucked on my neck, I shuddered in disgust. "You're going to be real fun, I can't wait sweetie."

His hand slipped under my blouse and pushed up my breast through my bra and continued to fondle it. He started groaning and breathing heavy on my neck. I swallowed slowly; I thought I was going to be sick.

Finally the van pulled to a stop. It was dark outside and the street lights didn't illuminate much. I could only see the run down apartment building they drug me into. They shoved my up some steps and through a rust ridden door. After they got inside, they locked four different locks.

It didn't feel real. It was like it was just some bad dream. I was pushed into what looked like a living room. There were three other guys in there, watching a football game on TV. They all looked up as we came in. Then they started grinning. The blonde haired one called out to Stan, "Hey, isn't that the chick we almost had a couple of years ago?"

Stan grinned, "Sure as hell is."

Another shudder ran through me.

Another brown haired guy took a swig of his drink and said, "After you go, can I?"

Stan shook his head. "No, it's Lenny then you can go."

He looked disappointed. "Hurry up will ya? I can't wait."

Stan just grinned. "I'm taking my time."

He looked down at me. "Are you still a virgin sweetheart?"

I stared at the floor as my face heated up.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said and they all started laughing.

He wrapped an arm around my stomach and pulled me forcibly into a room.

He threw me down on the bed and then locked the door. The room didn't have any window. He went over and turned on a lamp. Light flooded the room.

"Yes," he murmured, gazing at my body. "I'm going to enjoy watching you."

At that, I tried to scramble off of the bed, but he was having none of that. He grasped both of my wrists and stretched them above my head. It yanked my arms tight. I tried to turn my head when he tried to kiss me, but with his free hand, he jerked my chin around.

"Now," he murmured against my mouth, "we can do this the hard way, or the easy way."

Trembling, I paused in my struggles. Edward wasn't going to be able to save me this time.

He forced his mouth on mine and shoved his tongue inside. His free hand roamed my body, finally resting on my breasts. Grinning, he leaned off of me, and started to undo the buttons.

"Please, please, I'll do anything," I tried to plead with him; I could tell nothing would help, but I tried anyway.

"Yes sugar," he kissed my mouth softly. "We're going to do everything."

He finished unbuttoning my blouse and released my hands to take it off of me. I used that opportunity to try to hit him. I smacked him in the face once before he caught my hand.

He glared down at me. "Well sugar, I was going to make this pleasurable for you too, but I guess that's not what's gonna happen here."

He unhooked my bra and started vigorously squeezing my breasts. Then he ran his hand across my stomach and between my legs. I tried to squeeze them together, but he forced them apart and touched me there. I felt sick. It felt wrong.

He started to laugh at my discomfort. "I warned you sweetheart," he chuckled to me. Then he got a weird look in his eyes and started kissing my neck, working his way down. Then to my horror, he started sucking on my breast. I tried to pull away, but he still held me firmly in one place with one hand. He moved back up to my mouth, kissing me hard, making my mouth sore.

He ran his hands under my back and down to my backside. He grasped my butt and thrust me up into him. Something hard pressed into my stomach. I fought back the bile rising in my throat. Please, someone save me, I cried pointlessly in my head.

He started fumbling with my jeans snap, his mouth never leaving mine. He pulled off my jeans. Then he pulled off his own clothing.

Eventually, he released my mouth.

"No, no, please," I begged, gasping for air.

"You've had this a long time coming honey," he grinned and took off my remaining clothing. I gasped loudly as he shoved two fingers inside me.

"Do you like that, do you?" He taunted me as he pushed them in deeper. The pain was getting worse and worse, like a pressure building.

"Stop it," I cried, fighting against his iron strong arms. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself over me. He hovered over me for a second.

Then he thrust into me. I screamed loudly. The pain was burning. Not as bad as the experience in Phoenix, but still bad. I tried to look away, but he reached up and gripped my chin. He held it centered, so he was starring straight into my eyes. The terror in mine must have pleased him. I could feel him inside of me. He was still in me. A shudder ran through my body. He smiled and said, "I knew you'd be a virgin. Is this how you'd imagined your first time would be?" He grunted as he withdrew and slammed back into me. "Where's your little boyfriend now," he whispered cruelly as he thrust in again. I kept on screaming as he continued ripping into me. He started going harder and faster, and then he stopped. I closed my eyes and thanked God it was over. He collapsed on top of me. He nuzzled my neck.

"I knew you would be wonderful sugar. You are just like sugar, sweet as ever."

He had never moved, and he was still inside of me. I daren't even move, I didn't want him to do anything else to me, but I wanted him out of me now. I couldn't believe it, but it had happened. He had taken the one thing that I was planning on giving to Edward. He would never want me now. I was damaged goods. I started crying again silently. As the sobs wracked my body, Stan leaned up and looked at me.

"Sweetheart, I know I was good, but I never expected tears of mirth." He laughed again and to my disgust licked the tears off of my face.

"I think it's time for another round," he grinned and to my horror, he started to harden inside of me. Please not again, I thought desperately. He started to slam into me once more.

Where are you Edward?

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I paced restlessly. The tracking device I put on the Volvo hadn't shown any movement and it showed it still in the parking space. How could that be, the mall must be closed by now. Restlessly, I thrust a hand through my hair. Where was she? She promised she would be here by now. My cell phone rang, and I flipped it open hurriedly, thinking it was Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward, come home," Alice's normally bubbly voice appeared solemn and panic-stricken.

"I'm on my way." I flipped shut the phone and took off. Within two minutes I was home. Only Alice and Jasper were home, everyone else was out hunting.

"What," I said tersely, glancing worriedly from Alice and Jasper's panicked expressions.

"I'm so sorry, it just came to me now," Alice sobbed tearlessly.

"WHAT?" I roared. I had to know what was going on.

An image flashed in my head. Alice closed her eyes.

"No," I whispered as I sank to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion**

_Edward's POV_

The pressure building in my head was more than I could bear. I saw Bella, lying on an abandoned road, unconscious. What had happened? Who had done that to her?

I shrugged off my questions. I didn't have time for them. I had no use for them at the moment. All I needed to focus on was Bella. I needed to get to her and get her safe.

"Where was she?" I snarled at Alice, my face pain ridden.

A wave of soothing calm fell over me; I relaxed for a moment, and then realized what was happening.

"Jasper, I will kill you if you try and mess with me right now," I warned him.

"You need to remain calm," he argued, "it wouldn't help Bella, if you're wild with fear and panic right now. She needs calm, level, cool-headedness."

I ignored him. "Where?" I repeated my question and it was obvious I wasn't going to repeat it again.

"She was twenty miles outside of Port Angeles, on Route 179."

I started out the door, and she stopped me.

"Edward."

I turned around.

She hesitated and then twiddled with her hands.

"I really don't have time Alice; you have two seconds to spit it out."

I'm really sorry I didn't see this sooner Edward.

My expression softened for a minute. "I know you are," I replied softly. Then the determination reappeared. I rushed out the door.

The whole drive there, I concentrated on driving. I didn't allow anything else to enter into my thoughts. The faster and better I drove, the sooner I could get to Bella, and fix this. She would be okay, she would be okay, I chanted to myself as I flew down the road. For a split second, I listened to the purring sound of the engine, it didn't sound like my car. I looked at the car. It was Rosalie's. I guess I was too distracted to notice which car I took. I shrugged it off and continued to drive.

Even at my pace, I didn't hit 179 until seven. When I reached it, I slowed down nominally. I searched the roadside vigilantly, not missing a thing. She could be anywhere along this road. Who knew how long she'd been out here. I closed my eyes for a second, and my mind allowed a tiny amount of rage to enter into it. I searched harder. Still nothing.

After 15 minutes, I came to a turning point in the road, and I didn't know which way to go. Blindly guessing, I turned right. I had only gone a few more feet when I smelled her. Actually, it was her blood I smelled. The tires screeching to a halt, I leapt from the car and onto the pavement. Within seconds she was in my sight and it crippled me on the spot. My angel. My beautiful angel was lying there facedown in the ditch alongside the road, unconscious, just like Alice's vision.

The shock faded slightly and jolted me into action. I rushed over to her forlorn body and knelt down. At first, I was hesitant to even touch her. I didn't want to hurt her more. However, it needed to be done. Gently, I picked up her swollen wrist and checked the pulse. It was slightly irregular, but still there. I raised my head upward and gave a silent prayer of thanks that she was alive. I slid my arms under her and picked her up with as little jarring as possible. Walking as fast as possible without hurting her more, I laid her into the passenger seat, folding it down all the way, so she wouldn't be in as much pain. I started the car up and sped quickly down the road. She needed serious help. She needed Carlisle and I was going to do all that was in my power to make sure she got there as quickly as possible. The road was rough however, and when I hit a bump, she moaned slightly in pain. I stole a glance at her, my poor Bella.

My features tightened. Someone would pay for this. They were going to pay a high, high price. I reached down to hold onto her hand comfortingly, but then I saw her nails. Blood was underneath her fingernails and it wasn't hers, I could smell that much. It was a familiar scent, but I couldn't pinpoint it, couldn't remember exactly who it belonged to. It could have just been a person walking past me in town, but for some reason I thought it was more.

The hospital loomed up ahead and I screeched to a stop once more. Nearly pulling off the car door in my haste, I ran out and pulled Bella into my arms softly, racing inside.

I strode past the startled registration clerk.

"Umm, can I help you with something?"

She half stood up to help me.

"No," I said shortly, and kept going past her, to Carlisle's floor.

"I need Carlisle Cullen," I told a nurse who was passing by. She stared at Bella in my arms.

"He's in a meeting right now with the board. Is she alright, I think maybe-"

She reached as thought to take Bella from me and I jerked back instinctively. I needed Carlisle.

"I don't have time for this, I need him immediately."

"Well, I don't think-"

"Don't think go get him, tell him it's his son, Edward and that Bella needs him now."

Pursing her lips, she hurried off in a direction. I wasted no time, going to Carlisle's office, and laying Bella down on his couch.

Soon, he was hurrying in.

"Carlisle," I said in a choked voice. Now that I had Bella where she needed to be, now that I had the time, I broke down. Utterly broke.

He put his hand on my shoulder briefly. "I know Edward."

Then he was then he was the perfect doctor. He took Bella into a private room and had me help him with various tasks. I was glad to be busy, and he was glad to have me help him. Many times he commented in his head that I was more efficient than any of his nurses.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to me. "Edward, I need you to go register Bella so it's official." His voice sounded so pained, I immediately searched his mind to find out what he wasn't telling me. He blocked me.

"Just go Edward, I'll tell you later. You can't help me anymore now."

With a swift nod, I grimly left the room and registered Bella. Of course, they called Charlie; he told them he'd be in as soon as he could get there. I waited (more like paced) outside Bella's room for twenty minutes. What could take twenty minutes?

After that, Carlisle came outside with a tired expression on his face.

"What is it? Just tell me," I instructed him tersely.

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's ideas.**

_Previously in Reunion: _

"_What is it? Just tell me," I instructed him tersely. _

"_Edward, I don't know how to tell you this . . ."_

A/N: Soo, sorry it's been so long; this was a really difficult chapter for me to write. Review and tell me if you think I did it right.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward," Carlisle said gently, "Bella was attacked."

I stared at him. I obviously wasn't getting it. I mean, what was he talking about?

"Carlisle," I said, the strain in my voice evident, "I know she was attacked, that's why I brought her here."

He closed his eyes again.

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this. It's not easy for any doctor, and it's even worse for me, I'm your father for heaven's sake." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me.

I thrust a hand threw my hair. "Carlisle, I'm not following you." He still had his mind blocked to me.

"Edward, she was assaulted."

"I know that." Was it me? Was I just missing some obvious thing?

"No Edward, she was sexually assaulted."

I blinked once. What?

"No," I laughed humorlessly. "No, you must be mistaken . . ." I trailed off at the look on his face.

_Edward . . ._

"NO!" My voice was trembling as I jumped to my feet. "No, I—you're lying."

"Edward, I know that this must come as a shock," he tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away.

My thoughts were racing; I couldn't stop their dizzying swirl to sort them out. I didn't want to stop to think about this. I didn't want to believe it at all.

"No, no, no," I said firmly. "It's B-Bella, my B—no it's not . . . no one would have . . . this hasn't happ—I . . ." A shudder ran through me.

I covered my face in my hands.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as my son fell apart in the dimly lit hallway. He was taking deep breaths, but they weren't calming as far as I could tell. I wanted to help him, to ease the pain, but I knew that there was no way for me to do that to him. I cringed as I thought of the next thing. How would I tell him the rest?

His head shot up.

"The rest?"

I looked away from him.

"Tell me what else there is," his voice demanded.

"Edward, she had a pretty bad blow to her head, several in fact. I'm not sure if she'll wake up."

"You mean when she'll wake up."

"No, I mean if, she's in a coma."

His head lowered so his chin was pressed against his chest and then he slowly raised his eyes to mine. "I need to see her, can I go in?"

His voice was a steadfast calm.

"Yes, stay as long as you like, Charlie will be arriving soon."

He nodded and walked into the room.

How was I going to tell Charlie?

**Edward's POV**

I slid open the glass door of Bella's room. It slid silently and efficiently. I was grateful that the noise didn't disturb Bella. She was lying there on the bed. She looked even more innocent and vulnerable than before. Forcing myself to keep it together for her, I walked slowly over to the side of her bed.

That was when I lost it. I should have known it was impossible for me. I broke down and kneeled, gently putting my arms around her and hugging her to me. Heart wrenching sobs ripped themselves from me as I cried tearlessly over her.

What had I done to her? How could I have let this happen? I should have been faster. I should have saved her from all of this. I lost track of time as I cried. Then I heard the footsteps. It was Charlie.

_Doctor Cullen said it was urgent. I hope Bella didn't hurt herself too badly this time. I wonder what happened. That boy'd better hope that he wasn't the cause of what happened. What the-_

I looked up as he opened the door.

"Ed-Edward?"

He looked at me so awestruck, so openly, so shocked.

_What's going on? He looks like, like someone just died. He looks torn apart. What happened to Bella? Why is he this upset? If it's no big deal then he shouldn't be this upset. Was he crying? I don't see any tears, but I could swear he was . . ._

Carlisle walked in and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Mr. Swan, why don't you come to my office, I have to talk to you and I think you should probably be sitting."

"No, I'm going to stay with Bells, why is she asleep? Did you put her on some medication?"

"No Charlie, she's in a coma."

"A coma? What-"

"Charlie, she was attacked outside of Port Angeles we believe, Edward found her."

"And?"

"Charlie, she was raped."

The horror in his eyes was like a jolt to me.

_Raped? My little girl? NO, she couldn't have been . . . I taught her self defense, she would have used it . . . she could have gotten away. No one would do this to Bella._

He looked up at me, but I don't really think he saw me at all. His eyes were dead.

"I need some alone time with my daughter."

I stared at him.

"Edward," Carlisle gently tried to dislodge Bella from me, I held her tighter. "Edward, come on Charlie needs to be alone with his daughter. You need to give him some time."

"No, I-I can't leave her again." I could tell I was on the verge of hysteria; it was only a matter of time.

"You're only her boyfriend. She's my daughter damn it and I need to be with her."

Carlisle pulled me away successfully this time. He started to drag me from the room when I heard it. The voice of an angel.

"_Edward_?"

A/N: I greatly appreciate reviews. Please write in and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm still not very sure about it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been forever.

**Edward's POV**

I turned sharply, running back to her side. Charlie was standing awkwardly off to the side, taking in the scene unfolding before him.

"Bella," I breathed, kneeling at her side once more.

Her blackened eyes were opening hesitantly; the light was probably hurting her. I spoke quickly to Carlisle and he dimmed the harsh, bright lights.

"Edward?" She questioned again, and started to stir. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, stopping her from sitting up.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here."

"Where am I?"

"Bella, you're at the hospital. Don't worry, Carlisle's here."

She frowned and then winced hard as she did. Running a hand over her bruised and swollen lips and black eyes, she looked at me questioningly. "What happened?"

She didn't remember? I looked at Carlisle in disbelief.

"Edward?" She prompted again in her beautiful, yet pitifully weak tone.

"Uh . . ."

Luckily, Carlisle interceded for me.

"Bella, wait right there, I need to speak to Edward and Charlie for a moment."

She nodded.

I followed Carlisle into the hallway.

"What's going on? How could she not remember what happened?"

"Well," Carlisle looked at us gravely, "I think that the most likely thing that occurred is amnesia. The blows to her head probably caused a slight short term memory loss."

"Amnesia," Charlie whispered to himself.

"What other explanation could there be?"

_Edward_, I could hear his hesitation in his mind, _I think it's probably the first theory. _

I shook my head stubbornly.

He sighed in defeat.

"It could be her mind's defense mechanism."

I could see from the look on Charlie's face, he didn't understand. Carlisle saw it too.

"When traumatic events occur, if it's bad enough, the mind blocks the memories in an attempt to preserve and heal itself."

The pain seeped back into my mind. I could hear the one word being repeated over and over again in Carlisle's mind. He couldn't have known he was doing it. Every time I heard it, I died a little more. _Torture_.

"How long will she not have her memory?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it's hard to estimate a specific time. It depends mostly on the person. It could take months and weeks, or she could regain it all in a matter of minutes."

I hoped vehemently that she never regained those awful memories. I hoped that she forever forgot.

**One Day Later**

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming, I could tell I was dreaming, though I couldn't seem to wake myself up, hands were running over my body and I felt disgusted. What was happening? What was going on?

"Bella, Bella, wake up!"

The instant my eyes opened, I remembered everything.

The horror, those eyes, their hands, the feel of it. Everything.

I looked at Edward and burst into tears.

In an instant, he was holding me, comforting me.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I sobbed into his chest as he held me.

He stiffened and pulled away, a dangerous look on his face. "What did you just say?"

"I'm so sorry for letting you down, for not being strong enough." I didn't know if he knew, or how much he did, but the guilt was eating me alive. "I couldn't believe it at first. I'm so terribly sorry."

He pulled away from me. He was through with me, I could tell from the look on his face.

"Bella-"

"Stop Edward," I said in a disheartened tone, "I understand, and I was thinking the same thing. I already figured it out for myself."

"Figured what out?" His voice was deathly low.

"Well, you wouldn't want to—want to," I choked back the lump rising in my throat, "be with someone tainted like me."

**Edward's POV**

She was having a nightmare and I had one guess what about. She was writhing and saying "no, no, no," over and over again.

"Bella, Bella wake up!"

She opened her eyes and I could tell she knew. She remembered what had happened. It broke my heart to see the utter despair in her eyes. When I found whoever did this to her . . .

She burst into tears, crying loudly.

I gathered her to me gingerly. My poor Bella, she shouldn't have to go through this.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I heard her say as I held her. I stiffened.

Why would she be apologizing to me?

"What did you just say?"

"I'm so sorry for letting you down, for not being strong enough. I couldn't believe it at first. I'm so terribly sorry."

I pulled away from her. How could she say that about herself? What could she have possibly done? This wasn't her fault, it was his fault. And he would pay.

"Bella-" I tried to comfort her but she cut me off.

"Stop Edward, I understand, and I was thinking the same thing. I already figured it out for myself."

"Figured what out?" She was acting abnormal. Where was she going with this?

"Well, you wouldn't want to—want to, be with someone tainted like me."

I felt like I had been hit by a truck. A strange ache resonated in my heart. She thought that I didn't want to be with her.

I closed my eyes. "Bella, how could you say something like that?"

She looked away from me. "Because it's true."

"Hey," I gently turned her face to look at me. "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you." She opened her mouth. "Nothing."

"This was not your fault, not a minute of it, not a single detail. I won't have you saying anything derogatory about yourself anymore. Do you hear?"

Tears were glistening in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

I smiled for the first time in days. "Yes Bella, I will love you forever."

"Thank you."

I heard the footsteps coming. "Charlie's going to be here in a minute," I told her in warning. She started to panic, and her heart rate started to accelerate.

"Relax Bella, relax," I tried to soothe her.

"Does he—does he know?" she choked out.

Grimly I shook my head. "Carlisle told him when he found out."

She hid her head in shame.

I hated him, whoever he was with every inch of my being. How someone could do something like this to someone as innocent and pure and good as Bella . . .

"Bella," I whispered, "it's fine, it's going to be fine."

She just shook her head.

Then Charlie came.

_What's wrong with her, _he looked over at me, _I swear, if that boy had anything to do with her being upset . . . oh, she must have remembered. _

"Uh, hey Bella," Charlie said awkwardly.

I cringed mentally, she didn't need people to be awkward with her, she needed people to be normal with her, to show her that she wasn't changed by this, that she was still the same person.

"Hey Dad," she replied softly, a blush filling her pale, bruised face. For once, the sight of her blush didn't give me happiness.

"So Bella did you—uh, did you remember anything?"

I watched helplessly as a shiver passed through her broken, delicate body.

"Yes."

"Okay, well . . ."

_How am I going to tell her this? The kid's always been great, never caused me a lick of trouble. She's almost always been respectful, except when it came to that boy. Why would someone do this to her. She didn't do anything to deserve this. And now I have to humiliate her further by making her retell her story to make an official report. The poor kid, I hate having to do this to her._

"Bella, you've got to help us make an official report on what happened then."

Her eyes widened and then turned to me, pleading.

I shook my head sadly. "Bella, we have to know." And I especially needed to know, so I could hunt him down. The police wouldn't stand a chance.

She exhaled in dejection and turned to Charlie. "When?"

_Whoa, I expected her to fight this, either she doesn't have the will to fight me, or that boy's got one hell of an influence on her._

"There's an officer waiting outside now."

"That soon," she whispered in desperation.

He nodded. "That way it's fresh in the vict—in your memory and you can get it over with."

I heard Carlisle's thoughts before Charlie went to notify the officer.

"Charlie, I think Carlisle should probably be in before she makes her statement, okay?"

He nodded, "I'll tell him to wait a couple of minutes."

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle walked in after Charlie left.

"Hello Bella," he said kindly, as he walked into the room.

"Hi Carlisle," I said quietly.

"Bella, now, you understand that you have some very serious injuries, correct?"

I nodded.

"You have two broken ribs, a severe concussion, contusing basically everywhere, a sprained wrist, a sprained knee . . ."

I shuddered as the image came to me, of the man twisting my leg until it popped.

I continued to shudder until Edward hugged me.

I relaxed in his grip.

"It's okay Bella, it's okay."

Carlisle looked appreciatively at Edward.

"Now Bella, I need to ask you some sensitive questions. Would you rather I asked you, or another doctor."

"You," I said. I didn't want anyone else to know what happened.

"And do you want Edward to leave?"

Edward looked at him as though he was saying 'over my dead body.'

"No, I want Edward to stay." I turned to him. "If you don't mind."

"Of course Bella, I was planning on staying. I want to be with you. I'll try to help you through this."

I really didn't deserve this level of devotion, not after what I was.

"Okay, you were sexually assaulted, correct."

"Yes."

"Was a condom used?"

I tried to think back, then I tried to repress the thoughts.

"No, I don't think they used one."

"_THEY_?" Edward jumped up off of the chair he'd moved beside the bed. "What do you mean _they_?"

"Uh, I-I-"

His eyes were a frightening shade of black now, and even Carlisle looked taken aback. Obviously they had thought it was just one person.

"Calm down Edward."

When Edward didn't respond, or calm down, Carlisle pushed him into a chair.

"There was more than one," I said quietly, now completely mortified.

Carlisle wrote something else on his chart and looked me squarely in the eye.

"I've already taken some tests to see if you contracted any diseases; the results should be back in a few hours."

I swear my heart stopped. I hadn't even thought about that. What if I had an STD or something? What if I was even more tainted than I had thought?

"And Bella," he was talking gently as if he knew he was going to upset me, "there is the possibility that you could be pregnant."

I felt like I was going to black out. Black spots swam in my vision as Carlisle's faze got blurry and his words sounded fuzzy. They echoed as if spoken far away.

"Bella, Bella, stay with me."

**Edward's POV**

I could tell Bella was losing consciousness. I ran my hands over her face and told her to breathe deeply.

"Did you really think right now was the best time to inform her of that Carlisle?" I said angrily.

He looked at me sadly.

_Edward, just because you don't want to believe it could happen, it could have. She had a right to know about the possibility._

It killed me to think of Bella being pregnant. She couldn't be. If she wasn't, she could move on with her life and we could put this behind us, but if she was pregnant . . .

Slowly, she came back to us, and after asking her a few more, less horrifying questions, Carlisle left and the officer came in.

He looked at me. He was young and cocky looking, and I didn't like him from the moment I saw him.

"I'm Russell Cramer from the Port Angeles Police Department. I'm here to help you make your statement miss," he flipped through a couple of papers, "Swan."

_I can tell I'm going to have another emotional crier again. Ugh, what a baby._

Was he serious? She had just been raped; of course she was going to be upset. What kind of an unemotional, harsh officer had they sent?

He looked at me as he pulled a chair up to Bella's bed.

"Your boyfriend's going to have to leave, and your father opted to not be with us during the statement."

Bella grasped onto my hand in a death grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said firmly.

"You are going to have to leave," he said, looking bored.

I gave him the most brutal look I could manage, which was quite scary if I did say so myself.

"I'm staying," I ground out.

"I'm not saying anything without Edward," Bella said. I was proud of her firm tone.

"Fine," Russell said dismissively, "like I care. Let's just get started. Start from the beginning."

"I was shopping in Port Angeles and I walked out of the mall, the one on Fourth Street, when I ran into some people."

"Did you know them?"

I saw her frown. "Well, not really, I mean yes-"

Russell sighed impatiently, "Did you know them or not."

I fought to contain my growl. "She's trying to explain that to you."

"Um, I ran into them one time before."

Who was she talking about?

"They were following me when I was in Port Angeles two years ago."

Oh no. Not them.

"And what happened?"

"They didn't have a chance to do anything, Edward," she nodded to me, "came and saved me."

He rolled his eyes. "A regular hero."

I wanted to punch him.

"Anyway, I realized who the first man was right off and tried to walk away, but . . . but they each grabbed one of my arms and forced me into a van."

"Describe the van."

"It was gray and had four doors."

"That's real helpful."

"Hey," I said in a dangerously angry tone, "if that's all she saw, that's it."

"And one of the men jumped in the back with me and the other one got in the driver's seat."

"What then?"

She hesitated, obviously embarrassed.

"We drove for maybe an hour and arrived at-"

"Did the men say anything or do anything while you were in the van?"

A spasm went through her. "Yes," she said softly.

"Then you'd best say it now. Everything that was said or done needs to be put in the report and if you can't tell me, how do you think you're going to stand trial?"

"Listen, this is hard on her," I started furiously, but Bella silenced me.

"No, he's right. The guy in the back of the van with me, they called him Lenny, he pulled me onto his lap and asked me if I remembered them. I wouldn't answer him and he—he, he started touching me."

She let out another shudder.

I tried to hold back the wave of fury that erupted within me at her words.

"Where?"

"What," she asked, looking more horrified and embarrassed.

"Where did he touch you?"

"Um, he started to; started to, touch my chest."

"Fine, what then?"

The officer had better watch himself.

"Then the driver, his name was Stan, told the other one to not . . . damage the goods." She closed her eyes tightly. I couldn't even imagine how hard this was for her.

"And he said he wouldn't, and then we got to the building. It was dark outside and I couldn't make out much, there were steps and the door was rusted. There were four locks on their apartment door. There were three other guys inside and they recognized me from the night two years ago. Then, the one called Stan pulled me into a room. He turned on the light and asked me if—if I was s-still a virgin." She started crying now. I took a tissue and wiped at her face, soothing her sobs.

"Shh . . . Bella, it's going to be fine. You're almost done."

She took an unsteady shuddering breath, trying to gain an ounce of composure and failing utterly. I wished this would just end for her. Most all, however, I wished that all the test results would come back negative.

"I-I told him no, but he said . . . said that I had it a long time coming. Then he-he-he-he," the shudders came back.

I tried to rub her shoulders comfortingly, aware of the sensitive bruises on her back.

"Spit it out for heaven's sake," the cop said impatiently.

I gave him a look of pure loathing.

"She will take just as long as she needs and you won't be saying another thing until she's done."

_Who does he think he is? Spouting off to me . . . he's only a citizen for crying out loud. But damn, he's scary looking now. I'd hate to have him after me._

"Okay, ah," he cleared his throat nervously, "go on."

"He well, he-he did it," she finished miserably her voice barely audible, even to me, keeping her eyes trained on the doorway. If I could have switched places with her, I would have. I should have prevented this. I above anyone else should have been able to protect her.

The cop laughed disgustedly. "'Did it?' Is that honestly what you said? Listen sweetheart, you gotta say it, did he, or did he not rape you?"

She winced. "He r-raped me."

"And did he say anything that came to mind while the action was going on?"

She looked petrified. This had gone far enough.

"Okay, I think we're done here."

"No, I-no, Edward go outside, I need to finish up here, just wait in the waiting room." I was so surprised when Bella said that that I froze, staring at her.

"What?"

"You heard her kid, get on, we're hopefully almost done."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on," she urged, "and don't listen."

Her eyes were pleading with me.

I stared at her solemnly.

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Then I walked out and promptly closed the door and took a seat beside the room, clearly within audible range. I needed to know.

A/N: Okay, well that was way longer than I thought it would be. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been forever, hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Edward's POV**

If my eyes had been dark before, they were pitch black now. When she was done, I knew everything. My every nerve quivered with anger and fury. After that sad excuse for an officer of the law left, I went back in. She turned to look at me, studied my face for a second, and a blush filled her face.

"Please tell me you didn't listen," she pleaded, plucking anxiously at the blanket. I reached out to still her pale hands, but she flinched away from my touch. I jerked back; the pain from that reaction ran like a blade through me.

"I would never hurt you Bella," I told her softly, torturingly denying myself from touching her at all. "You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not," was the response, but it was barely audible. She was silent for a minute and then, "you know now. You know what they did to me . . . what I am now?"

"You are the same person you always were. You are the same girl I fell in love with."

She turned away from me and stared at the blank wall.

Why couldn't she see that? She had done nothing wrong. And yes, she was damaged, but it would be a reversible damage. I would care if she had an eye patch and a peg leg, but I couldn't make her feel any worse, so I didn't say anything at all.

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes to the faint white light, I saw that it was in fact, Edward's skin, glowing softly in the dark from the fluorescent bulbs. The clock read 3 a.m.

"Edward," my voice croaked, dry from sleep.

He stopped mid-pace. He was at my side in a minute.

"Bella. What's wrong, do you feel sick? Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I held up my mangled hand before realizing which one it was.

"Everything's fine."

Which was an absolute lie.

He was watching me intently.

"What's going on?"

His face tightened. "Nothing—I'm not sure."

Then there was a knock at the door and it was so quiet that I didn't hear it. Only Edward's sharp glance at the doorway called the person walking through the door to my attention. Carlisle.

He looked tired, if that was possible, the black half moons under his eyes only adding to that appearance. He was holding a sheet with numbers printed on it.

"I know I said it would take quite a few hours, but I managed to speed up the testing. We received your test results.

My heart stopped.

Edward's expression was so scared I almost reached out and took his hand, but then I remembered my pact, I couldn't touch him anymore.

"You tested negative for all tests. You've not been infected with anything. You're clean."

I had been so happy to learn I wasn't diseased, but Carlisle was wrong. I would never be clean again.

Edward, in exuberance, hugged me, pulling me close to him. I tried to shy away.

"Please don't touch me."

He looked at me in shock, and then in pain. I hated to cause him pain, but it was for his own good.

I watched the connection flow between him and Carlisle and then he nodded briefly to something Carlisle told him.

A sudden thought hit me. "Does the rest of your family know yet?"

They shook their heads. Carlisle glanced at Edward, then to me.

"We still only told them you were hurt and at the hospital. I talked to Charlie and if you want, you can go home with us tomorrow so we can watch you." He gestured with his hand. "Or, you can stay here if you wish."

"Will you want me to tell them?" I asked shyly.

"Do whatever you need to," Edward replied gently, "but darling, they will find out eventually."

"Okay, I'll tell them." But the thought of having to tell one more person made me feel sick.

I waited a minute, but the sick feeling just kept growing. It was getting worse and worse. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead and my breathing became erratic.

Carlisle, noticing this immediately, started checking me over.

"Bella, Bella?" The voice sounded far away again, distant.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned, clutching my stomach. In an instant, I was against another cold, hard body, being whisked to the personal bathroom in my room.

I made it there just in time.

**Bella's POV**

**15 minutes later**

Finally, my stomach was so empty, I was sure I was really done this time. My tired head started to drop forward, but Carlisle's wonderfully cool hand rested against my forehead, sending shocks of pleasure to my body. The cold was so soothing to my overheated skin. Edward was standing in the doorway. He was probably disgusted after watching that. He didn't have to stay. He should have left. Yet the thought of him leaving made my heart clench anxiously. I had to let him go soon.

Carlisle set me down gently on the bed. Edward, with loving hands tucked the covers around me; the bed felt wonderful and cool. He had changed my sheets while I was out of the bed. I smiled at his need to help me. Surely he would be able to find another person to become infatuated with, to need him.

"Carlisle?" Edward said uneasily, questioningly, but Carlisle just shook his head.

"No, it's too early for that to be a sign of pregnancy."

My blood ran cold.

**Emmett's POV**

I had returned from hunting with Esme yesterday to find a distraught Rosalie. Apparently, Edward had stolen her car. Going to comfort her, I ran into Alice and Jasper who explained everything, at least, everything they knew.

Bella was hurt, in trouble, the normal, and Edward had run off to her rescue. I smiled. She was in the hospital, but I was sure it was just the normal bumps and bruises, and Edward was being his normal, over reactive self, keeping her for observation.

Alice wasn't so sure. Esme was worried, but that was normal for her; she always worried over her children.

At the top of the stairs, Esme was there, getting ready to call the rest of the family to come together. Once we were, she started.

"Carlisle called, Bella's coming home. Apparently she's stable enough to be moved and she'll be coming here."

Alice's look of relief beamed out to everyone.

"But," Esme continued, harsher now, "Edward said you're to stay away until she's ready to see you." A frown creased her forehead.

"What does he mean 'ready to see us?'?" Alice said petulantly. "Honestly, she's hurt, but why would she want to stay away from us?"

"I don't know, but there was something wrong, something I couldn't quite detect in his tone." The worry was evident in her tone.

"What do you mean?"

Her mouth opened then closed abruptly.

"Just do as he asks, if he says it, it must be important."

I snorted. "Yeah right, what a drama queen." He was probably just afraid that we would hurt his precious angel. I rolled my eyes. Like anyone could ever get close enough to do real damage to Bella. And, she was far too nice to make anyone want to hurt her anyway.

**Alice's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have done it. I was told not to do it. Edward didn't even have to read my mind to know I would want to. Jasper should've known better. But then, he's never really withstood my puppy dog expression.

The door handle rolled open (we don't lock our doors, honestly, what would be the point? The only thing that we would want to lock out wouldn't be stopped by a lock.) and Jasper and I were down the stairs in half a second. Rose and Emmett, hearing us and thinking it was a conspiracy against them, followed. Naturally, Esme hurried to go stop us, but was too slow.

Carlisle was holding the door open. Then Edward stepped through, cradling Bella in his arms. If I was worried before, I was downright panicked now.

Just from looking at her, I could tell something was wrong, and I didn't mean just physically. Yes, she was physically hurt, but I sensed it went deeper than that.

"Bella?" I whispered softly, frozen in place.

She turned her head to me and I saw her eyes. Those haunted terrible eyes. Something directed her gaze away from me and she gasped.

I whipped around. Jasper was cringing into the floor, in obvious pain, much like Edward in Volterra. Jane wasn't here though.

Edward focused on his face and stumbled back a step. I turned Jasper's face toward me, my hands shaking slightly.

"Jasper, Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Too much," he managed to grit out, "too much emotion, I can't—"

"Edward, you have to get Bella out of here!"

But his mind had interpreted Jasper's pain, Bella's pain, and he seemed too stunned to move. Realizing she was the source of Jasper's pain, Bella pulled out of Edward's arms (a feat I'm sure she wouldn't have been able to accomplish had Edward not been so shocked) and started walking quickly toward the staircase. After the first step, her face twisted in pain and on the second, her knee twisted in the black brace I hadn't noticed until then. I could hear the tendons and bones move irregularly. Carlisle caught her in time and whisked her upstairs. Emmett pulled Jasper from the room. Then everyone was silent.

This was all my fault. I waited for Edward's recriminations, but they didn't come. My eyes flicked to him. The look of horror was now furious.

"Edward, I—"

"Do you have any idea what she's been through?" he asked quietly, though his tone implied violence.

"I—"

"_Do you_?" He roared suddenly, everyone flinching not only at the volume, but at the anguish.

"Do you have any idea what you've done now? No," he snorted bitterly, "you couldn't possibly imagine. We were having progress until this—" He cut off shuddering with unspent anger.

I could hear Carlisle's voice drift down.

"Now, I'm going to have to reset this Bella. I can't mix anesthetics with the medication you're on."

Her soft keening cry hit me.

"You caused that," he accused me in a broken voice.

I hung my head.

"She didn't need that on top of everything else."

"On top of what?" Esme pried gently.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"Don't let her near me," he warned Esme. "I can't be responsible right now for anything I might do. I have to go see . . . I have to make sure . . .

He started up the steps, leaving us staring after him.

**Edward's POV**

"I'm sorry."

How solemnly she looked at me when she uttered those ridiculous words.

"It's not your fault."

"Right. I didn't just torture your brother and cause you to threaten your sister." She looked away. "I'm tearing your family apart."

I reached to hold her face, but remembering the last flinch, I drew my hands away slowly.

"No."

She nodded.

"No."

"Edward, I just want to get this over with."

"Now? But I assumed—"

"Now."

"I'll get them."

**Bella's POV**

"Two nights ago, I was attacked."

They frowned, but I could tell they just weren't getting it. I focused on Edward's smooth perfect hand, forcing myself not to grab it.

"What happened?" It was Emmett who asked gently, but he still got a warning look from Edward.

"I w-was . . ." I trailed off, it was just too mortifying. I couldn't do it.

"Edward?" I pleaded, imploring him to take over.

"She was raped."

Identical looks sprang upon their faces. Esme ran out of the room first, Carlisle following. Alice stepped forward and took my hand.

"I will never forgive myself for this."

"You may not, but it was never your fault. I was never your responsibility. It was mine, I was stupid. I should have known better than to—"

"_Not_ your fault." Edward interrupted.

Rosalie stood paralyzed in the corner, Emmett holding her tightly.

"Not again," she murmured, "not again."

Emmett looked so angry, he couldn't speak.

"No," Edward said grimly, looking at me, "never again."

A/N: Review and tell me how you liked it and what you'd like to see happen next. Maybe I'll be able to work it in!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's your belated post, sorry for the wait. The story really picks up at this point and I already have the next few chapters written, so expect more posts! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they encouraged me a lot!

**Edward's POV**

She didn't talk in her sleep anymore. After that first night in the hospital, she never once uttered one word. Not one. That wasn't the first change, only the first distressing one of many others.

The only thing I knew was that my Bella, the Bella I loved, was killing herself slowly, in front of my eyes.

She talked, but never said anything. She listened, but never heard. She looked, but never saw. She was a shell.

Rose tried to help her talk about it. She tried to use the methods she had found acceptable for herself. She had tried to make the most out of her own tragedy to help her sister, which was how she truly thought of Bella now.

I daren't leave the house to chase down those . . . _monsters_. I snarled the word privately. I couldn't leave her, not even to hunt. It had been three weeks. I needed to satiate my thirst, but that was not as pertinent as Bella's health, including her mental health. It seemed to be deteriorating rapidly.

_Edward?_

"Yes Carlisle?"

I looked expectantly at him as he entered my room.

He told me quickly and I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes and mouthing a silent prayer of thanks.

"Let's tell her."

Her pale face stared listlessly out the window as Alice chattered about a new movie that had recently come out.

As we walked in, Alice's eyes flickered to mine.

Speaking so lowly Bella was out of hearing, Alice murmured, "I didn't see anything, but I couldn't be sure."

I didn't acknowledge her presence. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. Every time I saw the shame on her face, I was reminded of how she had let Bella down. How I had let Bella down.

"Bella?" Carlisle gently implored her attention.

Her haunted eyes turned to him.

"It's confirmed. You're not pregnant."

For a moment, hope flashed through me, white hot. I saw her façade disappear and her eyes shine with thankfulness . . . then she looked to me and the emptiness resumed.

I fled from the room.

So I was the cause? She blamed me for the demons that plagued her? Well, I couldn't blame her. I was at fault.

Me.

**One Week Later**

**Alice's POV**

Nothing had improved. It worsened. Bella was declining. Every day, Edward and I sat with her, talking, pleading, and begging with her to will herself to live. Nothing changed.

"That's it!" Ruthlessly, Edward slammed his hand down on the desk beside Bella's bed. She jerked in surprise. I didn't. I had seen this coming . . . dreaded it coming. But, I had known. He'd been planning it for a week.

"What?" Bella asked tonelessly.

"I'm taking you home to Charlie; obviously there is nothing more we can do for you. You don't want our help. _I'm_ making you worse."

She sat mutely, taking it all in.

"I can't damage you more. You'll be better off without me for the time being."

She flinched at the word damage, but otherwise exhibited no response.

"Okay, when am I leaving?"

Edward blinked in surprise. Clearly he hadn't expected her to be so accepting of his little tirade. He had expected an argument, resistance at leaving. I hadn't; there had never even been a decision for _this_ Bella. It was uncompromising, this new mind of hers.

"I'll take you to Charlie's now." His tone was bleak.

"Here's her bag and things, I packed them for you." I tried to hand him the two bags and pair of crutches, but he simply picked Bella up.

"Emmett, can you go get Bella's bags from her room please," he requested, leaving the house.

My shoulders hunched forward in desperation. Would he never forgive me?

Half an hour later, he strode back into the house, slamming the door off its hinges. Esme came out, reproving look in place, but she stopped when she saw him.

I stayed in the living room, watching the exchange.

"Edward, how is she doing?"

He threw Esme an incredulous look.

"Badly." The word was choked out.

"You're not to blame you know."

Edward whirled on Jasper, who was leaning against the banister.

"Of course I am! We all are! We let her down, all of us! How could you not figure that? We should have protected her . . ."

Esme moved closer to him, it seemed to corner him.

"Her life is _ruined_. Her spirit is _broken_, her life is _gone_."

He seemed utterly hopeless.

Esme touched his shoulder lovingly.

"No! No, don't; you're wrong . . ." he shook his head violently.

"Yes Edward, you cannot blame anyone but the villainous people who committed the crime. It was their fault—theirs alone."

"No, no," he moaned, the words issuing from his lips. "Stop it!"

Then, Edward did something I had only witnessed once before. He dropped to the floor and began sobbing dry, tearless sobs.

"I ruined her. I didn't protect her. She hates me now. She _knows_ it was my fault. She can't even look at me!"

Esme shot Jasper a meaningful look before she knelt down beside Edward.

With great emotional control herself, she pulled him into her embrace and rocked him gently.

"_Esme_—" The choked word was stifled by her.

"Hush Edward. It is _not_ your fault. And she doesn't hate you. Darling, I'm sure of it," she said to counter his aggressive head shake of denial at her mention of Bella.

"That girl would go to any length to save you, as you would her. But darling, you're not perfect. You couldn't save her from every thing. You couldn't keep her locked away in your room all day just so she would be safe and you could watch over her. She has a life too and she needed to live it. It was a risk she took. It's not all your fault. But this isn't the end of the world. She will heal with time and she'll need you, even if she tries to push you away. She's only eighteen years old. She can't possibly know what is right all the time. _She needs you_."

"But I'm hurting—"

"Her more if you stay away. You must stick with her through this. Help her move past it as _you_ do."

He fell silent, deliberating her words.

I knew the bond between Esme and Edward was strong, but I had never really witnessed their link before, it was parental, though they didn't reveal it often. At least _someone_ could show Edward reason.

"Maybe . . . maybe you're right. Maybe I should go back to her, make her tell me what's wrong. Maybe," his face lit up with hope, "maybe I was misinterpreting it. I hope I was."

I exhaled, now this whole mess could be straightened out. I for one, knew that Bella did not blame Edward; I just wasn't sure who she was blaming. Things would work out. Edward would go back to Bella and they would work out their problems together. That was how it was supposed to work.

My body suddenly stiffened. I saw Bella writing a letter and crying, and then, nothing.

"Edward?"

He had collected himself and was standing next to Esme.

"Bella's future just disappeared."

Esme gasped in shock.

Edward simply started up the stairs, human pace.

"You still have time to stop her Edward," I said urgently, trying to hurry him along. "She just made the decision."

He didn't respond to me.

"Aren't you going?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"No."

_No?_

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked, staring at him and trying to get a read on his feelings.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

He presented a bitter, twisted smile.

"She obviously doesn't want me with her. What's a better message to send than that?"

He wasn't going after her. All of Esme's work was for nothing; he wouldn't go after her now. It was the ultimate way to hurt him; she was turning to another for the love and affection we tried to give her.

Why would she do this? Why Bella? I thought hopelessly, staring at the wall in front of me. Everything was almost fixed.

He started up the stairs and then turned again, anguish on his features.

"Who knows? Maybe the mutt will do her good after all."

We watched him disappear to his room.

**Edward's POV**

At 6:30, a knock sounded at the front door. I had never heard this person's 'voice' before, it was soft and muted. It was trouble.

Going downstairs, I joined the rest of my family. A man in a police uniform was standing in the living room.

The man spoke. "Bella Swan is currently residing with you for the time being, is she not Dr," he looked down at his notepad, "Cullen?"

Carlisle's voice was clearly agitated and he skillfully evaded the question.

"It's Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and our adopted children, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Our other son Edward is coming shortly."

"Uh, hello." The man gave a half wave to Esme in obvious infatuation. He seemed a little daunted by Emmett as well, if his mind was any indication.

"I'm sorry; who did you say you were again?"

Curiously, I stepped closer, standing behind the man, tilting my head a bit. I had caught his thoughts, but they weren't making sense.

"Brent Felton, Dr. Cullen, from the Port Angeles Police Department."

"Have you apprehended the culprits?" Carlisle asked.

The man frowned again.

"No, you see, there was a mix-up with the phone lines or some sort of miscommunication somewhere along the lines. We got our signals crossed with the Forks Police Department."

"So you need her statements again?" I asked quietly.

He jumped and turned to stare at me.

"Oh, didn't see you there. No, no, we never got a statement to begin with."

A frown now crossed my face.

"Chief Swan was talking to us the other day, and we discovered the miscommunication. We had no idea what he was referring to when he spoke of the incident in question."

"At the hospital, one of your policemen collected her statement."

"No son, see we never got the call. Charlie must have dialed another precinct and got the wrong department. We never got the call and we never sent anyone to the hospital."

Everyone was becoming more and more confused, except me. It was becoming horrifyingly clear to me.

"Russell Cramer?" I said, already knowing the answer before he spoke it. Chills ran down my spine in fear.

"That's the funny thing, Charlie said that name too; said we sent someone. 'Course we didn't, but that was the name he said too. There is no officer named Russell Cramer in our department."

A/N: So, there you go. I would really love reviews telling me what you thought, how you liked it, etc. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
